gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 158
Introduction Hijikata reveals himself as not the Otaku Toshi but as the real Hijikata who dressed up in his Otaku form. His reason to participate in the contest to become Otsu's Official Fan Club is, to cleanse himself from Toshi, the Otaku and gain full control over his body again. As Gintoki and the others arrive at the location the contest'll start, they find themselves in the middle of 5000 Otaku who'll all participate as well. The first round is to run 10 km to the Oedo TV Station. If only one member of a team gives up, the whole team'll disqualified. After sending Kagura to run ahead, Taka-chin is run over by the cab that Sougo rides in. Shinpachi's and Gintoki's fear of losing, causes them to carry Taka-chin to the TV station instead of taking him to a hospital. Unfortunately they meet Yamazaki who is also participating in the contest. Plot Shinpachi reveals that 'Tosshi' is actually Hijikata pretending to be the otaku and asked why was he doing this. Hijikata responds that ever since the Shinsengumi Crisis Arc (even hinted at the end of the arc) Tosshi didn't disappear at all but instead have been fighting him for control. Tired of it all, the Vice-Commander decides to confront the otaku within his mind. Tosshi responds that he wishes to be remembered before he disappeared. Hijikata decides to help him by becoming the biggest, most powerful otaku with Terakado Tsuu as the best stepping stone to become one. Hijikata asks Shinpachi to step down but the teen refuses, stating that he will not hand Tsuu over to a non-Tsuu fan like him. The two decide that the Fan-club battle will be where they will settle this. As Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Takachin arrive where the contest will start, they find themselves in the middle of 5000 otaku who'll also be participating. Gintoki decides to use Shinpachi's fan club's reputation to make some of the contestants drop out. Afterwards, the announcer tells the remaining groups that first round is to run 10 km to the Oedo TV Station. If one member of the team gives up, the rest will be disqualified. After they send Kagura ahead, and trying to stop the apathetic, lazy Gintoki from cheating by taking a cab, Takachin is run over by a cab that Okita is riding in. With Shinpachi and Gintoki's fear of losing, they are forced to carry Takachin to the TV station instead of taking him to the hospital. Unfortunately they meet Yamazaki, who is also participating in the contest. Characters * Sadaharu * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Takachin * Hijikata Toushirou * Terakado Tsuu * Announcer 3 アナウンサー3 * Okita Sougo * Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia *The 'o' in otaku is styled like the katakana "wo", they do this to avoid having to pay royalties. It's standard practice in a lot of anime. *Ovangelion is parody of Evangelion. *As was the case in the previous episode; when Shinpachi and Hijikata are portrayed as generals their distinctive armor suggests they are playing the parts of Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin, respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Otsu Arc